Promissory note
A promissory note is an item granting experience that is part of the Sizzling Summer deal and is available to everyone who had been a member for the entirety of August and/or September 2012. The promissory note will either appear in the inventory of eligible players or be collectable from Diango if the inventory is full. Although the item was released on 31 August, it may take varying times to be delivered. All players who have been a member throughout August or September will receive a promissory note worth 350,000 XP. Players who have been members for the entirety of August and September will receive an additional 700,000 XP at the end of September, granting players a total of 1,050,000 XP. There are lamps with different sizes of XP, as listed below. Although it requires a level to use the big lamps, a player can use multiple smaller xp-sized lamps to reach the same goal. There are as many lamps of each level as needed to use the entire reward (e.g. players can use three 100,000 XP lamps and a single 50,000 XP lamp to reach the current 350,000 total). The lamps do not all have to be spent on the same skill. The promissory note was a members-only item, however with a 26 September 2012 update, F2P players who happened to have met the requirement were delivered the note, which is usable on non-members worlds. On 31 March 2013 the Promissory note was removed along with all Sizzling Summer Rewards. However, players could still keep it in the bank without using it, though upon trying to use it after it had been removed, would result in the message "This promissory note has now expired." Note menu The note menu has, as seen below, different experience increments. Receiving the promissory note While logged into Runescape the player received this message informing them they have just received the Promissory Note. The player is also informed in their chat box. If the player had a free slot in their inventory then they received the note however if the players inventory was full at the time then the note must be obtained from Diango in Draynor Village. Trivia *The note cannot be used from within the Runespan, Jadinko Lair, Pest Control, Duel Arena, Daemonheim, God Wars Dungeon, Castle Wars, Warriors' Guild, Fist of Guthix, Darkmeyer, the Agility Arena, Soul Wars or Player Owned Ports. Upon clicking the note, the user gets the message "The note cannot be used here" in the chatbox. *Once all the XP has been used up from the note it has no further function and can be destroyed. You can get another (now empty) note from Diango, but not from the usual holiday items interface. You have to talk to him instead, choosing the "Do you have anything else?" option. *If you receive this note while dungeoneering, you will have to go to Diango and it should appear in Holiday items. *Players who had membership that expired on the last day of Sizzling Summer (30 September) still received a Promissory Note, however, those who had membership that expired even a day before that, didn't. References *Sizzling Summer FAQ on the RSOF Category:Experience items